


feel it in the midnight city

by blackkat



Series: terrible awful no-good vampire AUs [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Isn't this a little…blatant?” Rin asks, wrinkling her nose.





	feel it in the midnight city

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: How about Konan/Rin in a college AU where they go to a Halloween party dressed as a vampire and vampire Hunter. And by dressed I mean Konan stops pretending she's human and Rin rocks her hunting outfit.

“Isn't this a little…blatant?” Rin asks, wrinkling her nose.

Konan hums, but the whirl of her magic rising sweeps her hair up into an elaborate updo, shifting the color from the dark shade she normally hides behind to her usual breathy blue. “No one is going to figure it out,” she says dryly, and slips a paper rose into her hair. Eyes Rin, one corner of her mouth curving up in a smirk, and adds, “Besides, you look good in leather.”

Rin can't help flushing a little, turning away to straighten her bracers in the mirror. All the leather is a little dark, and she frowns at herself for a moment, debating whether or not she actually wants to use the whole uniform. The stakes might be a little much.

Slim, pale hands curve around her chest, tugging the next button on her leather vest open, and Rin squeaks. “Konan!” she protests, batting her fingers away.

“Keep it open,” Konan advises, as if Rin can't see the cat-with-cream slant to her smile. “No one’s going to mind a bit of cleavage at a Halloween party.”

“You’re one to talk,” Rin huffs, because Konan is buttoned up tight in her favorite Victorian gown with a high neckline and long, draping sleeves. Still, Rin pulls her eyes away from the edge of pale skin above Konan's collarbones and leaves her own vest as it is, resettling the straps of her bra so they're more comfortable. She’s forgone the usual black shirt she wears under it in deference to the heat, but it’s still a lot of black.

“Going as ourselves still seems like a risk,” she points out, and picks two of her favorite knives off the dresser, sheathing them carefully. Once they're safely settled, she picks up the pot of purple paint, dips two fingers in and carefully applies the marks of her family, Hunter marks that any supernatural creature will recognize. Yet another reason this all feels risky.

With a soft laugh, Konan leans into her, and something silken slides over Rin's bare bicep. When she glances into the mirror, it’s mildly shocking even now to see herself alone, a crimson scarf tracing itself up her shoulder like it has a will of its own.

“Have you seen _any_ supernatural creatures on the campus?” Konan asks pointedly, and leaves the scarf draped over Rin's shoulders.

“Only a goth girl in the art department, always carrying a lace parasol,” Rin retorts, and it makes Konan laugh.

“I have sensitive skin,” she says, “and a severe garlic allergy. I'm superstitious about mirrors, too. They're such bad luck.”

“Of course,” Rin says dryly, but catches Konan's fingers and tips her head. When dark-painted lips touch her throat, she shivers. “The scarf?”

“Mm.” Konan smiles against her skin. “I thought you could be the strong, sexy vampire hunter caught by my wicked wiles, captive to my _bite­_.” Her fangs _scrape_ , and Rin bites back an indecent noise. “With the scarf to hide our illicit affair, of course.”

“You’ve really put some thought into this, haven’t you?” Rin says, more than a little breathless, and Konan's pale, cold hands settle on her hips, right above the sheath of her favorite knife.

“I was bored,” she answers, perfectly mild, like she isn't on the verge of sinking her teeth into Rin's throat. “We had figure drawing today, and he wasn’t interesting.”

Rin laughs, because she knows precisely who was posing for Konan's class. “Don’t let Hidan hear you say that. He’ll never get over the offense.” Reaches down, catching one clever hand as it finds the button on her pants, and says, “Konan! I haven’t seen Obito or Kakashi since I was _twelve_. We can't miss their Halloween party.”

“We won't,” Konan defends. “We’ll just be fashionably late.” When Rin turns her head to give her a narrow look, she smiles, perfectly, ridiculously innocent for a hundred-year-old vampire with Rin's blood on her mouth. “Haven’t you been wanting to peel me out of this dress since you first saw it?”

“That’s _cheating_ ,” Rin complains, but she turns, leans down. It’s hard to aim with voluminous skirts in the way, but she grabs Konan around the thighs, hoists her up, and dumps her back on the bed as she laughs.

As it turns out, peeling her out of her gown is _eminently_ satisfying, and so is the bite Konan leaves on her throat. They're late to the party, but it’s worth it.

(“Obito!” Rin cries the moment the door opens, takes one step forward to throw herself at her best friend, and—

Obito stares at her, eye wide, as pale as a ghost. There are dark, gossamer wings— _fairy wings_ —sprouting from his shoulders, and he’s dressed in what probably looks like something out of a steampunk convention to anyone else, but Rin recognizes the newest Unseelie Court trends. Most shocking of all, there's a crown of jagged black glass on his head, and _that_ Rin wouldn’t need eyes to recognize.

“ _Obito_?” she asks incredulously. He used to be a crybaby with a penchant for bravado and a heart too big for him. There's no logical way that translates to _Unseelie King_.

“Uh,” Obito manages, looking hunted.

A hand hooks around his waist, tugging him one step to the side, and Kakashi leans into the gap, looking amused. There's a headband with a pair of ratty wolf ears perched in his wild hair, a moth-eaten tail hanging out the back of his jeans, and wolf teeth that are _definitely_ not part of a costume filling his mouth. Somehow, that’s a lot less shocking than Obito.

“Rin,” he says cheerfully, looks Konan over with a wary sweep, and nods to her. “A lot has happened in the last few years. With you, too, it looks like.”

“Just—one of those family things,” Rin says weakly, still not able to pull her eyes away from her childhood best friend. Her _fairy_ childhood best friend.

At that, Obito pulls a face that’s disgusted and wry in equal measure. “Tell me about it,” he says, wrinkling his nose.

Despite herself, Rin laughs, and he smiles back. When he holds out his hands, Rin takes them, pulls him in and hugs him as she plants a kiss on his cheek.

“Obito, meet my girlfriend,” she says, and when she reaches back Konan tangles their fingers together. “This is Konan.”

“Your Majesty,” Konan says, in the particular bland tone that says she _absolutely_ knew that there was a new Unseelie King.

“Milady,” Obito returns, and then steps back, hip-checking Kakashi out of the way. “Come in?”

Konan, of course, takes the invitation without pause, pulling Rin along with her. “Thank you,” she says, all perfect poise.

Kakashi shuts the door behind them, then smiles at Rin. “Your hickey’s showing,” he says, and follows Obito down the hall.

With a squeak, Rin claps a hand to her neck, where the scarf has started to slip, and levels a dark look at Konan.

Konan, of course, just gives her a kiss and a smile, perfectly unrepentant.)


End file.
